Introductions always sound the same
by clueless788
Summary: After being found among a field of corpses by Yoshida Shouyou, Gintoki has his first ever lesson with the teacher. Well, maybe second.


"Class, we have a new student today."

The children were uncharacteristically quiet as they watched their teacher walk into the room, hands gently placed on a young boy's shoulders.

He was an odd looking boy. His bright silver hair curled into a messy mop atop his head was a start. Then there were his blood red eyes. Their hue, however, wasn't the odd thing; it was the misplaced, lost look in the boy's passive eyes as he cautiously surveyed the classroom.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Yoshida Shouyou gave an encouraging smile as the crimson eyed boy continued to look apprehensively around the room he would be coming to for only who knew how long. As he watched the child, Shouyou found it slightly amusing that this was the same boy who was known as the 'corpse-eating demon'. _Never knew demons came this cute._

Seeing the boy wasn't going to open his mouth anytime soon, Shouyou decided to take matters into his own hands, "This is Gintoki, everyone. From now on he's going to be a permanent member of our class, so make him feel at home here." He paused for a moment, "I'm sure you'll make friends easily." He added, looking down at Gintoki, eyes creased in a smile.

Over the initial curiosity of a new classmate, the rest of the class dropped back into their usual quiet chatter, probably excited at the prospect of a newcomer.

"Why don't you go and take that seat?" The long haired teacher pointed to an empty seat at the back of the room. It was next to a large, sliding, paper door, which was currently open, allowing a cool breeze to enter the small room.

As Gintoki made his way over to his assigned seat, a boy with long, straight, dark hair gave him a friendly smile. He had a kind look in his dark brown eyes which slightly reminded Gintoki of his new teacher.

As he reached his seat, Gintoki slowly sat down and watched as the rest of the class quickly quietened down for the teacher. Shouyou didn't even have to open his mouth for the class to fall completely silent for the beginning of the lesson. Gintoki couldn't tell if it was esteem or apprehension by which the students regarded their teacher.

While the lesson begun and wore on, Gintoki intently watched the talking man at the front of the class. The silver haired boy wasn't paying attention to the lesson itself; rather he was examining the teacher's mannerisms. The way he spoke so gently, yet almost everyone seemed to be hanging onto his words. The way he would listen to anyone's questions or opinions and take them as seriously as he would someone of his own age. Or even the way the long haired man would calmly pace the room, weaving in between different tables.

It was esteem, definitely esteem.

Sooner than expected the lesson came to an end and the class exited the room after being dismissed by their teacher. Gintoki stayed in his seat, at a loss with where he was supposed to go, or even if he indeed had to go anywhere. He watched as one of the students stayed behind to talk to the teacher. The boy had short, messy, dark hair, which seemed to have an almost purple glow to it. Gintoki thought the boy had looked positively bored throughout the lesson, and wondered what he could be talking about with the teacher.

"Hi," Gintoki looked up at the sound of the voice. "I'm Katsura." The boy smiled warmly, outstretching his hand to the crimson eyed boy. It was the same boy from before, the one with the smile.

Gintoki looked warily at the hand in front of him, knowing full well that this Katsura boy already knew his name, yet not knowing what else to say, "Gintoki." He took Katsura's hand, and slowly smiled back at him.

This being good enough for Katsura, the dark eyed boy looked knowingly in the direction of the two other occupants in the room. "That's Takasugi by the way. He kinda looks like he hates the world – well he probably does – but I bet he looks up to Shouyou-sensei the most."

Gintoki looked back at the green eyed boy talking to Shouyou. Their conversation seemed quite sincere and, feeling as though he was intruding, Gintoki turned his head once again to the boy next to him, who had sat down by now. "Hates the world?"

Katsura seemed to mull something over, before looking back at Gintoki, "Well...you'll see what I mean I guess. He's not too bad when you get to know him." Satisfied with this answer, Katsura continued. "By the way, are you going to be staying in the House with us?" Not giving Gintoki a chance to answer, the long haired boy carried on. "Only there's been an empty bed in mine and Takasugi's dorm for ages now, maybe you'll be put with us."

Realising the boy had finally finished, Gintoki replied, "Ehm, the House? I'm not really sure…" His words died down as he realised he wasn't sure about a lot of things right now.

"Don't worry, Shouyou-sensei will fill you in soon enough." Katsura reassured him. "I can show you around the place now if you want." Katusura's voice rose slightly, implying a question, as he rose from the ground and offered a hand to help Gintoki up.

Gintoki was quick to accept the hand and, whilst rising, nodded, "Sure, sounds good." He followed Katsura out the room, stealing one more quick glance at the pair still talking at the other end of the room, while Katsura chatted on about something Gintoki couldn't quite place.

Gintoki smiled inwardly as he followed the first friend he had made in a long time.

_Katsura._

Maybe he could give him a nickname, that's what friends did, right? Gintoki considered the idea.

_Hm, Katsura…Katsura…Tsura…Zura..._

_He'll love it._

* * *

A/N:

Excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes, I really can't find it in me to go over this.


End file.
